User talk:Lindenbree
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Princess Platinum/False Positive page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bree The ending to Among the Sleep wasn't nearly happy enough. D;> Almost cried at that shiz, man. All-Gigue (talk) 03:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey bree I'm not another bree I'm john why did you guys ban me I'm sorry if I did something wrong but please believe me. Just listen and trust me Im john not bree please :( Hello Bree what's up? Anyway I hear you are claiming I'm another Bree? Well I know what's up now? I'm being framed. And why would you blame it on me? They only believe you because your a chat mod. Why do you think I don't belong on that wiki or did I do something ? Or do you have something against me? I would definitely love to know Bree. Your a cool person and your very helpful but now it's like OH WERE JUST GONNA KICK WINTER'S HOWL OF MURDER OF THE WIKI AND LOCK HIS ACCOUNT. I've been trying to prove I'm not a copy. But I guess being a chat mod has it benefits right? SOG Hi, I thought on SOG wiki that someone vandalized some pages, I need to edit MY account. I AM mangleiscool. Mangleiscool (talk) 12:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) --- Try reading the comments next time. I added "I Thought You Loved Me" to needs work and 48 hours. I'll unban you, but you need to pay attention ಠ_ಠ Lindenbree (talk)